


Five Months, Month II, Kageyama Version

by Cautiously_Dauntless



Series: Five Months (Kageyama Version) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cautiously_Dauntless/pseuds/Cautiously_Dauntless
Summary: continuation of Five Months, Month I, in which Hinata's parents get a divorce and as time goes on, it tears apart his family. It is Kageyama's task is to find out what secrets Hinata is hiding, and what the truth is.





	Five Months, Month II, Kageyama Version

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Months, Month I, Kageyama Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698420) by [Cautiously_Dauntless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cautiously_Dauntless/pseuds/Cautiously_Dauntless). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> As promised, month II is out! I will try to be more even with a one/one ratio when I publish chapters, meaning that I will probably publish for one work and then the other before writing another chapter for the first version and not updating the second.
> 
> Also, happy birthday to Hinata! Today is 6/21/17, and the date of the summer solstice is usually around here. 
> 
> Have a great summer! I won't be updating for at least three or four weeks because I'll be away, but I promise that I will be working at this when I'm over in those sweet Vermont mountains.

###  **Scene I**

**Un-Hinata**

 

“I wonder how Hinata is doing,” Yamaguchi makes the point blank statement as he stares up into the clear, baby blue September sky, seeming abnormally lost in his thoughts. “He’s been gone for a month now. I mean, gone from the Volleyball Club at least.”

The rest of the school kids mill around us, strolling around and joking about failing tests and college application. Around ten to twelve of them have started a soccer match all the down the field, opposite us, and no one else comes any closer.

“Maybe he blew up in a mushroom cloud as orange as his hair,” Yamaguchi shrugged, trying to make light of the situation as usual. I shrug as well, with a usual half-hearted smirk coming from Tsukishima. Fortunately, we all know better than to just straight out laugh; this situation is too dire and dry for that.  

Tsukishima isn’t condescending towards the absent redhead for once. “Obviously he has his issues,” he takes a sip from his water bottle and takes a bite of meat bun. “They must be pretty serious if he hasn’t spilled to Kageyama yet.”

Silence responds.

“Any of us, really,” he adds on. “Yamaguchi and Kimura this year are like what Suga was when we were first years, so it’s equally troubling that he’s not even trying to find emotional support. It’s almost as if he’s ignoring us. ”

“Correction: he is ignoring us,” Yamaguchi unwraps and bites into a sandwich.

Drinking my own water, I drop down and sit cross legged on the grass beside Yamaguchi. “Hinata’s been having panic attacks,” I input. “It’s not looking good.”

“Panic attacks? Really?” Yamaguchi stares with wide eyes, shock and sadness written all over his face. I can also see a look that Hinata told me is kind of like ‘disappointment’. I think he called it ‘a ‘bleh’ feeling’, maybe ‘dejection’, to be exact.

Yamaguchi shakes his head, absorbing the information. “You’ve… you know…?”

“I have, yeah, I’ve been there with him once,” I stare at the ground, my lack of knowledge frustrating me to no end. Lowering my voice, I start to rip up the grass around my ankles. “I don’t really know much about everything, but I’ll tell you two what I know because I trust you more than the other guys.”

“We’ll keep quiet if that’s what you think is best,” Yamaguchi watches my hands work. “After all, if Hinata was and still is struggling to tell you, then he probably doesn’t want the whole world knowing things. Shutting down is just so…”

He trails off, biting his bottom lip, looking to Tsukishima for a suggestion. The blonde remains silent, but I know that both Tsukishima and I know what Yamaguchi is referring to.

“Un-Hinata,” I finish.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s it. Un-Hinata,” nodding, Yamaguchi lies back in the grass with his hands behind his head.

“I agree,” Tsukishima nods.

“Anyway, it was around half a year back when Hinata’s mom cheated on his dad. Hinata was the first in his family to find out, and he learned about it the hard way.”

The pair of other third years exchange glances and eyebrow raises.

“The hard way?”

Tsukishima winces.

Yamaguchi’s knit eyebrows tell me that he doesn’t get it, and Tsukishima explains. “Hinata walked in on his mom having sex with another guy.”

Yamaguchi instantly turns sour, wrinkling his freckled nose, remembering in full how he had a girlfriend who cheated on him twice before Tsukishima forced him to dump her. He nods curtly.

I continue lay it out point blank, to theoretically throw my cards onto the table like in the cartoons and movies. “Apparently the other guy and Hinata’s mom stopped meeting up when Hinata’s dad found out. After Hinata’s dad left, they started getting back together this past weekend. I don’t know how Hinata is going to deal with this.”

“So Hinata’s father left for good?”

“As far as I know, yes.”

“Oof,” is Yamaguchi’s only response.

“Oof is right,” I echo. “There’s definitely more to this story, including the passing of Kenma and Lev. But I don’t know anything else, and I don’t want to make you guys do something… yeah. You know.”

The clouds sail overhead, eventually dropping shade on us. It mirrors our thoughts, and I watch as the soccer kids briefly stop their game to help someone who fell down.

“I would understand if Yuuki did something like that,” Yamaguchi discloses, “If she got back together with Oikawa and all. She must be feeling lonely, she was pretty clingy when she was with me… they even go to the same school…”

“ _Yamaguchi_ ,” Tsukishima grits out of the corner of his mouth.

“But for Hinata to have to deal with that…” Yamaguchi paused his rambling, bit his now trembling lip again, and spoke the rest of his sentence with a stronger voice. “It can't be easy.”

He sits back up and inhales half of his sandwich. An awkward, unrefined pause grinds its way through time.

“Toy-kawa is always going to be a player, don’t let that asshole get to you,” I joke. “Don’t listen to Yuuki next time she tries to seduce you with Toy-kawa’s hair spray.”

Yamaguchi just squeezes his eyes shut in his _whattheabsolutefuck_ face, pinching the bridge of his nose and running the same hand through his locks. “First, that was horrible. Second, c’mon, Kageyama. I know you can do better than that.”

“Okay, repeat after me: ‘Toy-kawa is a straight up asshole,’” I speak slowly, as if to a child. “Toy-kawa needs as many toys as he can get-”

“ _Stoooooopp_ ,” Yamaguchi laughs and groans at the same time. “You know how we all are friends with those blue castle freaks, I can’t make fun of them like that.”

“Toykawa is still a straight up-”

“Alright, enough,” Tsukishima laces his fingers. “Anyway, what you’re telling me about Hinata makes me really wonder about his injuries,” he touches the steepled fingers to his face, and I can tell by his eyes that he’s in his thinking mode. “I can imagine that Hinata’s inclined to think that everyone is cheating on everyone because of his mother, so he probably wouldn’t want to have a girlfriend. He’s already suffering enough, and he _definitely_ wouldn't want a girlfriend if she is abusive.”

“If she exists, then I honestly have no clue what he sees in her. She’s obviously not helping, even if she isn’t abusive,” I purse my lips and turn away from Yamaguchi.

“Maybe we should go back to the basics,” Yamaguchi replies. “If the girlfriend exists, do you think Hinata would tell us about it?”

Watching one of the soccer team boys take a penalty shot, I shake my head. “I’ve never had a relationship before, but I can imagine that it’s a very special thing,” I glance at Yamaguchi, who nods in approval. I continue, “Hinata would probably brag about it to me, you know how we like to one up each other. Or used to, anyway.”

“So he probably doesn’t have a girlfriend in the first place,” Yamaguchi settles. “Until we work everything else out, let’s assume that this is true.”

“Alright. The next option is bullying.”

“That makes more sense,” Tsukishima says slowly. “It would better explain the bruises that he constantly gets.”

“But I’m hesitant,” the freckled boy snaps his fingers, fidgeting as he thinks. “Hinata is with people all the time, especially you, Kageyama. We probably would have seen something, or he would have spilled.”

“The bruises started appearing a year and a half ago, well before he stopped talking to us. At that point, the only times that I wasn’t with him were during class and after we left practice to go home, and on weekends,” my jaw clenches. I think for a second. “Hinata could very well have been vulnerable at those times, especially if the bullies are here in Karasuno itself.”

“And if Hinata’s mother is the culprit, if she _is_ in fact the bully, then that would be very applicable to these times,” Yamaguchi adds. “Not in a good way though.”

Turning away, I inhale another meat bun.

_C’mon, Hinata, give us something to latch onto._

Tsukishima exhales, unlacing his fingers to tap them on his leg. “But we’ve all seen him. Sometimes he gets bruises in between classes, and he doesn’t see his mother then. Furthermore, Hinata’s mother has too big a heart to do that.”

“That’s true,” Yamaguchi watches me pass behind him, kicking out my frustration and tension into the undeserving dirt. “I don’t see how Hinata’s mother could be doing anything.”

I groan and halt in my tracks, then continue to march as if trying to stomp out a swarm of bugs. “This doesn’t make sense. As far as I know, Hinata talks to and about anyone and everyone, what’s to stop him from talking about _these_ people?”

“With the secrets he’s holding now, we can’t trust his honesty here. We’re basically lost at sea. Nothing can be done now,” Tsukishima consoles.

In return I just rub my temples. “So little time, not enough information.”

Yamaguchi sits up and nudges me. “We’ll find out more in time. If Hinata’s told you _something_ , then he’ll tell you more. Be patient.”

Tsukishima nods. “Let it be for now, Kageyama. It’s only been a month and a half, you can’t expect to know everything now. We’ll figure this out. We’ll make sure that Hinata’s safe. We’ll get him out of any situation he’s in now.”

“That might not be enough _time_ ,” I growl. “Four months until we all leave, who’s to say that it won’t be that long or longer before he says anything else? We can’t trust Hinata’s predictability anymore. There’s nothing about Hinata that can give us anything, and unless something dramatically changes, I can’t do anything. We can’t do anything. _Nobody_ can do anything, and I’m just supposed to sit here and let my best friend get hurt like this? Hurt when I _know_ that there’s a solu- gah!”

A shower of cold water snaps me out of my thoughts.

“You’re getting ahead of yourself, Kageyama,” Tsukishima puts his water bottle down as I turn around, screwing the cap back on. “You need to reset. Focus on school for the rest of the day, and don’t push Hinata.”

Sighing, I shake the water out of my hair. “Alright, fine, I won’t push him, I already promised him that I wouldn’t anyway.”

“You promised him? When was _that_?” Yamaguchi inquires, standing up to join Tsukishima (wait, since when was that blonde standing?) and I.

“A couple weeks ago. It was more out of desperation, but I told him that if I wouldn’t interrogate him then he won’t let anything too too terrible happen to him.”

“That doesn’t seem like it’s working anymore,” Yamaguchi shakes his head and checks his watch. “It’s so hard to accept that Hinata’s a liar now.”

We start to stroll back towards the school, the bell ringing only moments later.

_Hinata…_

We approach the building, walking into the doors to be surrounded by the usual high school hubbub, the chatter, the kids from all three grades. The kids from every class level bustling this way and that. Slowly we make our way back to the third year corridor.

“He’s not a liar,” Tsukishima bursts out flatly. “He’s a secret keeper.”

Then there’s a flash.

Orange.

Short.

Hinata.

Hinata with his back covered in dirt.

Hinata scampering like a mouse…

Hinata looking over his shoulder as he sprints into the rest of the crowd…

I follow his gaze to see nothing there…

No one chasing…

I turn back…

Then he’s gone.

And then everything rushes, time unfreezes, and it’s like Hinata was never there at all. I can’t even find his hair, I can’t see anything from the crowd of other third years.

After wiping my still slightly wet face with the front of my shirt, I give Tsukishima a good, hard look. He’s seen it too, and by Yamaguchi’s wide eyes, I know that the freckled one has seen him.

Tsukishima and I make eye contact.

But my voice is soft with my next sentence.

“You can distinguish all you want, Tsukishima. But Liars and Secret Keepers have one thing in common… they don’t tell the truth.”

The people from the soccer club race by.

“ _We_ will never get the truth.”

A mob of girls almost sweep me off their feet as they parade by, but I remain as steady as a mountain, solid as the banks of Hinata’s acidic pond.

“And they never, ever, trust anyone.”

We stop in front of my classroom, now with a sudden tension in the air.

_Hinata is in that classroom._

“I think I’m going to have to break my promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are wondering about Yuuki- Yams never had a girlfriend, not one that I know of anyway. Yuki's existence and her relationship with Oikawa is entirely imagined.
> 
> I have many shoutouts!
> 
> Prince_of_The_Night for giving awesome comments and having a funny conversation about typos
> 
> suggestive sloth for being the best editor ever
> 
> Lucile for reaching out to me and sending the sweetest email ever about the struggles I am going through (that I was complaining about in the notes section. 
> 
> And below are replies to comments that I never actually replied to: I typed them up and didn't click the 'reply' button so they were just sitting in the notes section of my phone lol. 
> 
> Kryste_Harte: you talked about being able to cut my family from my life. I do believe there will be a time to 'cut' them from my life, but as I am a few years underage I will have to wait. My friend can't help me with this, and my family belies I love them through and through. (I do love them, but not in that way.) It will definitely be hard to tell them that I want to leave when the time comes. I love how you think that I'm brave for trying to let go and outgrow the lifestyle I have been raised in. A couple months ago, a girl at my school committed suicide. Talking about the matter, my family called people with a suicidal mindset cowards, not knowing that I am one of these people, and now I feel so much shame about my own mind now. 
> 
> Inquiry-Foxtrot, I will try to 'hang in there' as you say, and thanks for the offer... maybe I'll take you up on it sometime. 
> 
> TheRealKags, thank you for your care. Although it obviously isn't your fault, I accept your apology. Yes, I agree with you, my family shouldn't be forcing all these things on me when I clearly don't want them, but I must say that standing up to them after all this time will only make it worse. I hope you understand.


End file.
